Rien qu'une fois
by Nathie-chan
Summary: Oneshot Inui X Kaidou.


**Bonjour tout le monde!**  
**Si jamais vous avez des requêtes de couple, vous pouvez toujours passer sur mon profil pour voir comment me le demander! ^^**

**Inui Sadaharu et Kaidou Kaoru appartiennent à Konomi Takeshi.**  
**L'image de couverture appartient à ? [Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver... ].**  
**Le texte appartient à Nathie-chan.**

* * *

**Emerald Pair - _Inui Sadaharu X Kaidou Kaoru_**

* * *

« Kaidou! » cria alors Inui.

La vipère était sur le sol et ne se relevait pas. Le troisième année courut jusqu'à son kouhai inquiet que celui-ci n'arrive pas à se remettre sur pieds. Lorsqu'il arriva près de lui, il regarda où l'impact avait eu lieu. Celui qui exerçait le Data Tennis vit une ligne de sang longé le visage de la vipère.

Plusieurs membres du club de tennis regardaient la scène, mais personne n'osait y intervenir sachant le comportement têtu et orgueilleux du deuxième année au bandana. Ils préférèrent tous laisser Inui s'en occuper.

Le grand à lunette souleva avec un peu de difficulté la vipère en positionnant supportant le bras de celui-ci autour de son coup. Inui croisa le regard du capitaine du club et il eut l'accord d'accompagner Kaidou à l'infirmerie.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent alors que le corps du deuxième année était étendu sur le long du lit. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, sa vision quelque peu embrouillée, mais elle revint à la normale bien rapidement. Il releva la moitié de son corps et aperçut son senpai.

« Inui-senpai… » dit-il tout simplement.

La douleur lui revint soudainement à la tête.

« Kaidou, tu devrais te reposer un peu. » l'informa-il.

«Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? » demanda le plus jeune.

« Je n'aurai pas imaginé que tu aies essayé de renvoyer mon Waterfull à pleine puissance alors que je n'ai pas réussi à le positionner correctement. »

Kaidou resta silencieux. Il avait en effet reçu une balle allant à 212km/h. Il se frotta à l'endroit de l'impact et s'aperçut qu'il y avait un pansement qui s'y retrouvait.

« Il y avait seulement 23% de chance que tu renvoies la balle. 100% que tu t'en remettes complètement. »

Inui fixa Kaidou à travers les verres de ses lunettes. Il se leva de son banc et s'approcha de son kouhai. Il vint effleurer le pansement et appuya légèrement dessus.

« Shhhhhhhh! » laissa échapper Kaidou.

« Toujours douloureux à ce que je vois. »

Kaidou repoussa la main de son senpai pour éviter qu'il lui refasse le même coup. Inui lui attrapa le menton et le força à le regarder d'aussi près.

« Kaidou. Ça faisait déjà un moment que je voulais te demander quelque chose… »

La personne interpellée ne dit rien alors Inui prit l'initiative de continuer.

« Je voudrais avoir des données beaucoup plus précise à ton sujet. Des données que personne ne pourrait découvrir. »

« De quoi vous parlez, Inui-senpai? »

Aussitôt, le plus vieux des deux garçons se retira sans donner plus ample explication.

« Je retourne à l'entraînement Kaidou. Prends ton temps pour te remettre de cet incident. Après l'entraînement, je t'attendrai au portail de l'entrée. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Inui quitta l'infirmerie laissant Kaidou en plan. Le deuxième année ne comprenait toujours pas la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son aîné.

Inui retourna sur un des courts de tennis de l'école Seishun Gakuen où le reste de l'équipe avait continué de s'entraîner. Il donna quelques informations sur l'état de Kaidou à son capitaine et se trouva un nouveau partenaire pour exercer et renforcir ses techniques.

Comme il l'avait promis, Inui restait accoter sur le portail en métal de l'entrée de l'établissement scolaire. L'entraînement avait pris fin il y a de cela trente minutes déjà. Il avait un de ses cahiers de notes ouvert où il analysait différentes données inscrites.

« Inui-senpai. » appela une voix que le troisième année connaissait bien.

« Te voilà, Kaidou. »

Il referma son cahier de note lorsque le jeune homme s'approcha de lui. Kaidou aperçut son nom sur la page couverture. Il en conclut donc que c'était un cahier où étaient renfermées les notes à son sujet.

« Pourquoi vous m'avez demandé de vous rejoindre ici? »

« C'est bon Kaidou. Tu n'es plus obligé de faire semblant. Il n'y plus personne. »

Inui vint déposer sa main sur le bandana de son kouhai. Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait déclaré les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers ce serpent. Ce ne fut pas facilement de lui faire réaliser puisque ce deuxième année avait refusé de le croire en premier lieu. Mais à force de lui répéter, il avait fini par l'accepter.

Kaidou se laissa faire après avoir pris la peine d'observer autour d'eux. Il n'y avait réellement plus personne, donc ça allait.

« Bon, je t'emmène à quelque part pour me faire pardonner. » annonça le plus vieux.

Il traîna de force la vipère jusqu'à un magasin d'animaux. Sur le coup, Kaidou se fâcha et demanda presque en hurlant pourquoi qu'ils se retrouvaient ici. Inui n'en fit rien et l'obligea à entrer dans la boutique.

Sans demander son avis, le troisième année se dépêcha déjà à emmener Kaidou à la section des chats. L'étudiant de deuxième année se figea en voyant tous ces chats devant lui.

« Oï, senpai… » fit-il.

Inui ouvrit le cahier qu'il avait un peu plus tôt et feuilleta quelques pages avant de s'arrêter sur l'information qu'il recherchait.

« Probabilité que Kaidou aime les chats en secret, 100% » dit-il avant de refermer ce même cahier.

Kaidou rougit légèrement, mais se cacha de la vue de quiconque qui pourrait le remarquer, le temps que ce moment gênant passe. Il fixa les chats et avaient énormément de difficulté à se retenir. Au bout de quelques instants il décida de quitter l'animalerie.

Inui se mit à sa poursuite et le rattrapa un peu plus loin dans une rue secondaire.

« Kaidou, attends! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a. Je pensais que ça te ferait changer les idées. »

« Senpai! »

Il avait fait un demi-tour sur lui-même pour faire face à son aîné.

« Kaidou… »

Sans même attendre, Inui vint poser ses lèvres sur ceux de la vipère. La deuxième année ne le repoussa pas. Tout aussi gênant que cela pouvait être, il aimait cette sensation que ça lui procurait. Inui mit fin au baiser après quelques secondes.

« Kaidou… Si mes données sont fausses, je les mettrai à jour. »

Un miaulement se fit entendre juste au-dessus des deux jeunes hommes. Kaidou leva la tête en même temps qu'Inui. Il y avait un chat qui les observait du haut du mur de ciment pour délimiter la rue des terrains privés.

Kaidou attrapa une brindille d'herbe et commença à l'agiter devant le chat sauvage. Inui l'observa avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il replaça ses lunettes.

« Finalement, mes données ne sont peut-être pas fausses. » siffla-t-il entre les dents.

Il avait prononcé ses mots tellement bas que son compagnon ne les avait pas entendu. Par contre, Kaidou n'était pas assez grand pour arriver à amuser le chat qui était perché beaucoup trop haut.

Inui vint l'envelopper dans ses bras dans le dos de la vipère. Il vola la brindille d'herbe des doigts de son petit ami secret et prit le relaie. Il souffla quelques mots à l'oreille du jeune garçon.

« Ce soir c'est moi qui t'amuseras, Kaidou… »

Il laissa en plan le chat pour venir déposer de nouveau ses lèvres sur l'homme au bandana.


End file.
